


Prisoner-00

by Fyrstorm



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bad End, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dark, Evas should not play with squishy humans, Gen, Horror, Mistaken Identity, One Shot, Revenge, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-15 21:10:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10557760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fyrstorm/pseuds/Fyrstorm
Summary: Unit-00's activation goes horribly wrong-- with even worse consequences than anyone could have expected.





	

** Evangelion One Shot: Prisoner-00 **

.

A spark. That was all that was needed for the monster to wake up. Deep in its stunted, mangled brain, awareness began to grow.

And with awareness came memories.

_ A...ka...gi… _

A face. Short, dark hair.

_ Akagi did it. _

A remark, about their age. About their usefulness. It shouldn’t have been much-- after all, the glasses man had said it was all-right.

_ Akagi did it. Akagi… _

The glasses man had said that it was fine. That it was a harmless statement.

He was wrong.

_ Akagi killed me. _

Hands. Rigid in anger, clamped around her neck. Squeezing… crushing… choking. She couldn’t breathe… she couldn’t live…

_ Akagi **killed** me. _

Anger. Bubbling up and foaming over like a shaken soda bottle. Boiling and roiling like a stormy ocean.

_ Akagi killed me **and I’m going to kill her back.** _

.

Now.

The head rose up, of its own accord. Its eye _stared_ across the room, stared at _Akagi_.

“Pulse back-flow! It’s rejecting the pilot from its central nervous system!”

The monster howled, pulling forwards. Restraints snapped and tore, ripped off by its superior strength.

The crew were in a panic, as the giant of orange and white took a step forwards.

“Open all circuits to number six!”

“It’s no good! The Eva’s rejecting the signal!”

A hand came up, quivering fingers scraping across the metal helmet. The monster’s body shook, mirroring its frantic mind.

“Unit-00 is out of control!”

.

_ Why. Whywhywhywhywhywhywhy. _

_ Why did you do it. Why would you do it.  _

_ He said it was fine. He said it was a joke. _

But it didn’t seem like a joke, when she had _died_. But he must have known that, because the glasses man knew _everything_.

But that would mean…

That would mean...

_ He… he **lied.** _

Clarity. Sudden, and violent. The storm froze in an instant.

Unit-00 froze.

_ He **lied** , and I **died** , and Akagi **killed** me. _

_ Akagi **killed** me… but **so did he.** _

Rage. Fiery, overwhelming rage. Rage at the injustice. Rage at the betrayal. Rage at _everything_.

**_ Everyone dies. _ **

.

“Abort the test! Cut the power!”

A cable on the monster’s back detached, swinging into the wall. A timer.

“Unit-00 has switched to auxiliary! Thirty five seconds until total shut-down!”

The fingers clenched, helmet buckling under their incredible pressure. Howling in rage, Unit-00 pulled back its fist, ripping off a chunk of armour with it! Pale, off-white skin gleamed with an oily sheen underneath, grey circuitry burrowing through the flesh.

The fist hurtled around, and slammed into the window!

Akagi rushed forwards, trying to bring the glasses man away. She wouldn’t win. Not this time.

Screaming, Unit-00 rammed its fists into the wall over and over, each hit leaving a crater in the metal, until…

“Ten seconds left!”

“Wire cage! Start the bake-”

With one last punch, the glass shattered! They were vulnerable!

“N-no! It-”

Too late.

Caught between sadistic glee and raging madness, Unit-00 shoved its hands through the make-shift opening, fingers outstretched like a greedy toddler.

.

_ Crush and squeeze! Crush and squeeze! _

_ Die! _

**_ Die! _ **

**_ DIE! _ **

.

Shuddering and shaking, Unit-00 stumbled back, twitching. As the rogue Eva finally ran out of power, it fell, arms yanking out of the windows.

.

Its hands, normally grey and gloved, were stained with sticky red.


End file.
